Chase and Leo's Brotherly Relationship: Commando App
by Anna Davenport
Summary: Chase and Leo continue to get to know each other as this series continues in the second episode of Lab Rats: Commando App. Brotherly Chase and Leo, put on slash goggles if you want but that isnt how this is intended.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey everyone I am back... sorry this took so long but I got distracted for the past week with Merlin.

Chapter 1

Chase's POV

"You have been trained for all kinds of missions but you're about to enter a soul-bruising, confidence-crushing, apocalyptic environment... High School."

We all stared at Mr. Davenport as he continued, telling Adam and Bree that they had tested positive on his No Apparent Glitches Test. I glanced at Leo then at Mr. Davenport, What about me?

"Chase, I am still concerned about your commando app." Mr. Davenport said, glancing at me with a worried look.

I frowned slightly, Spike had not come out since Leo and Tasha got here.

"Commando App?" Leo looked disgusted, "Put on some underpants. We're going to school."

I smiled at him, Leo I could always depend on for a laugh.

"No," said Mr. Davenport, "See, in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's Commando App kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's kind of like a fight-or-flight thing, except I took out the flight part, 'cause - useless - and I replaced it with a testosterone level of, like, a Tasmanian devil-wolverine-shark-lion hybrid that's mad."

"Mr. Davenport," I softly pleaded, "I promise Spike wont come out."

"You mean like last Christmas, when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah," Adam said, "I'm still coughing up tinsel."

"You know." Mr. Davenport began, and I knew right then that there was, no way he would let me go to school. "Letting Chase go to school isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out." He walked across the Lab and I stood there, looking at Leo.

Leo's POV

I watched Chase's face fall. He went from happy, well Chase's version of happy, to crushed in seconds. I walked after Big D.

"Come on Big D. Chase has to come."

"Don't worry," Adam said, "We will make sure he stays out of trouble, right guys?"

I knew I would but Adam and Bree never really cared what Chase said or did.

I knew Chase really wanted to go to school. It was heaven for the smart brain of his.

I pulled Big D. aside and waved Adam away, "Big D. you told me to watch out for Chase and to befriend him, I will watch out for him. Just please let him go to school. It will be a good experience for him."

Big D. sighed and turned to my siblings, "Okay." He said, and I could have sworn Christmas came early from the way Chase's face lit up. And it probably did for him.

"But." He continued, "I had better not get a call from the art teacher saying Spike… ripped out her larynx."

Chase's face took on a confused look but he nodded.

"Of course she wouldn't be able to say anything, because Spike ripped out her… you know what never mind, the point is just stay out of trouble." He said as we all laughed lamely at him.

"Guys look what I found." Adam yelled, running up with two boxing gloves on his hands. He threw a few punches before turning and punching Chase right in the stomach.

Chase groaned and fell over.

Adam yelped and hid behind Bree, Mr. Davenport stared in disbelief at Adam, and I knelt down beside Chase and grabbed his hand, "You okay?" I asked.

He winced but nodded, slowly standing up.

"Look I am sorry," Adam said, "But if he gets that close to the gloves it's going to happen."

(Time Skip)

I led Adam Bree and Chase into the Cafeteria; Chase was sticking next to me like glue.

"Relax just a little Chase," I said, "It's going to be okay."

Chase nodded but did not move any further away from me.

"Okay guys," I said aloud, "That's Principal Perry. She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit."

"Hey you!" Perry went off on a rant about one of the students, and I felt Chase get closer to me if that was even possible.

Bree squealed and dropped her books as the one of the hotter guys of the school walked by, only to gasp as the teacher slipped on them. "Sorry." She said, "I'm new."

"Okay guys, your social life is determined by where you sit. We can't sit at The Cool Table, but we can be Cool Table Adjacent." I smiled at them and pointed to a table off to the side of the cafeteria.

"F.Y.I., Adam just sat down at the cool table." Bree said pointing to where Adam was talking to some of the cutest girls in school, the cheerleaders!

"What?" I yelped, "He can't sit THERE! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders - and they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup." I winced at all the unhappy memories that followed that sentence.

"Well what are we going to do?" Bree asked, "We can't just leave him there to get pummeled later."

"We could…" I said, but then shook my head, "No, we cant, Lets go. It's a rescue mission people, move in move in!" I did not have a plan but I did not want my older brother getting squished on the first day, or exposing his bionics, as he was sure to do if provoked.

"Oh hey guys, these girls just told me that when the football players get here I am getting a free pudding cup." Adam looked so happy, that it was sad.

I winced as the football players paraded into the cafeteria, and, as they approached, I quickly got out of the way, we had failed.

"Hey." Trent said, grabbing Adams head, "That's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin."

Bree very bravely stepped in and grabbed Adam's arm, "Adam, we should probably go," She turned to Trent, "He's not very absorbent."

Trent grabbed a cup of water and poured it over the table, "Look a spill," he jeered, "Lets wipe it up with…" he looked at Chase and grabbed his arm, "Your face."

Chase's eyes went from hazel to honey brown in seconds and he pushed Trent's face into the table. "Think again Bubble neck." He said but it was not Chase's usual soft tone, this was an aggressive hard voice that screamed danger.

"Okay," Adam said scrambling over to us. "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike is back."

Bree and I gave Adam the 'duh' look.

Chase pushed Trent back into the other jocks and sneered at him.

"You have no idea who you are messing with. Pudding Cups!" Trent yelled, and I watched with bated breath as Chase said, "I'll take those." And proceeded to squirt pudding all over the defensive line back.

"You are dead!" Trent yelled, and I was began to prepare my self to run away from home forever or even kill myself so that I wouldn't have to face Davenport after Chase died, but Spike just roared at them and the football players scattered.

"Okay. Okay. You are so lucky we have to go to the reading center right now." Trent yelled, before running out of the room after his goons.

Everyone began to clap and Chase sauntered over to the Cool Table and sat down, "Take a seat compadres," He said, "This is our table now."

Reviews not required but just a reminder that they fuel the authors crativity. the next chapter should be up next week


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys thank for the reviews on this story. Here is the next chapter, sorry it is short.**

Chapter 2

Leo's POV

We walked through the school halls and I announced out new title, "Make way for the Alpha Dogs!" I cried.

"Wait." Bree said, "If we are the Alpha Dogs…" she dropped her pile of books and instantly two of the hottest guys in school were there, picking up her books.

"I love this." She squealed, doing a small dance.

Tyler Hanson, (one of the most popular kids in school), walked by handing Chase a piece of paper. "What's this?" Spike asked, turning the paper all which ways, confused.

"That my friend is an all access hall pass." I explained, "You can go anywhere with that."

"I can go anywhere I want already." Spike boasted, and we all watched as Chase flexed his non-existent muscles.

We watched as Chase suddenly stood up, "Commando App Disengaged?" He said softly, and I knew that Chase was back.

Chase's POV

Commando App Disengaged?

What was I doing in Commando mode?

"Guys." I asked, "Why was I in commando mode?"

Bree and Adam looked away and Leo flinched, "Were you in commando mode?" Bree asked in a high pitched voice.

"You guys were suppose to watch out for me!" I cried, hurt that they would just stand by while I did whatever I did when in commando mode. I never remembered what happened during that time but I usually had something to apologize for or some mess to clean up.

Leo stepped forward, "We watched the whole thing…" he said and I glared at him. He took a step back.

"What did I do?" I asked him, knowing he would tell me the truth.

"You manhandled the quarterback and pudding-popped the whole defensive line." He said, "You may want to stay away from Trent for a little while."

"Who is Trent?" I asked still confused.

Leo POV

We were sitting in the Cafeteria for lunch when in comes the football players.

"Hey, there's Trent. I better go apologize." Chase starts to stand up.

"Whoa! Slow it up, buttercup." Bree says grabbing Chase's arm as he starts to stand up, "Mail him a greeting card. It's so much more personal."

I frown, "Bree with no more Spike, Trent will kill us."

"Spike will come back out if he does." Bree reassures me.

"Its Chase's decision." I argue then Adam interrupts.

"Guys, look. The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw. Mm, giblet-y." he added sucking up some burger.

"Hey, new kid." Perry stormed into the cafeteria and pointed at Chase.

Chase got up nervously and walked over.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated? No you don't, cause they don't get humiliated."

Chase looked back at me and I shrugged, and gestured for him to just stay calm.

"Trent told me what happened at breakfast this morning, you will not undermine the moral of my team. Evacuate this table now!" She screamed at us and we scrambled to do as she said.

Chase straightened up and leaned over her, "Who do you think your talking to?" He asked her, sneering.

"Don't you think this Spike thing has gotten a bit out of hand?" I asked Bree.

"Nah," she said, "It will be fine."

"Yeah." Adam piped up, "Chase doesn't stand a chance against anyone."

Apparently he had forgotten Chase had taken him down last time.

We look back over to Perry walking away and Trent complaining to her over in the corner. After he had whined for a minute she started walking back over.

I zoned out for the first half but snapped back to reality when Spike pointed at me and said,"…and him."

My eyes widened as I realized whet he had gotten us into. A football game against the football players! Adam and Spike might stand a chance but Bree and I definitely didn't.


End file.
